


Under pressure

by mooneypb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chaos, F/M, Ignoring Canon Ages, and music in general, gabriel being a great brother, gabriel shipping Lucifer with Luna, michael has a goth phase, showing my love for queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneypb/pseuds/mooneypb
Summary: Luna was a Winchester, and because they moved allot she was yet again at a new school.So she is a new student in high school, and Lucifer is an arrogant asshole. They become partners for an assignment. At first they hate each other, but in the end, they may become more.





	Under pressure

As Dean and Sam were already inside with there new friend Castiel. Luna had no idea how to make new friends since it was already in the middle of the year. So she just went inside for her first period, math which didn’t seem like a big problem. When most people walked in she waited aside until everyone was inside so she wouldn’t go sit in somebody else's seat. 

A boy noticed Luna at the side and tapped her shoulder, which made her flinch.  
“Hi.” the boy said, “I’m Kevin, you must be new.”  
“Yes, i am. I’m Luna”  
“you seem like your searching for something.” he said.  
“yeah, I was looking for a seat. I didn't just want to go sit in someone else’s seat and piss them off.”  
“Oh, don’t worry you can sit next to me if you want.”  
“Yes I would like that, thank you.” she answered. She followed Kevin to her seat and sat down. Class began and Luna took some notes en made some homework. When the bell rang Kevin helped Luna get to her next class.

“Good morning, Kevin. Who’s your friend?” A British boy asked, smirking. He was wearing clothes that were way too formal for school, and he had a mean glint in his eye.

“None of your business,” Kevin replied. “I’m walking her to class if you don’t mind.”  
“Come on, Kevin, no need to be so rude,” the Brit said. He held his hand out to Luna. “Crowley.”  
Luna shook the hand. “Luna,” he said cautiously. “I’m new here.”  
“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” Crowley snorted. “Kevin, dear, I think I’ll walk Luna to her class from here.”  
“No you won’t,” Kevin said immediately.

“Crowley, come over here!” You hear someone yell. A boy with blond hair, blue eyes, a leather jacket, and a few piercing makes his way through the sea of people.

“Lucifer, I was just greeting this new student!” Crowley said. Luna questioned herself if his name really could be Lucifer.  
Lucifer looked at Luna and smirked, She felt a chill go down her spine.” new kid, name?”

“Luna,” Crowley said.

Lucifer whirled on him with piercing eyes. “Did I ask you?” he said sharply, and Crowley shrank back. “Didn’t fucking think so.” He looked back at Luna. “Name.”  
“L-Luna,” Luna responded. she glanced at Kevin, who was looking at the floor. “Winchester.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Lucifer smiled like a predator, baring sharpened teeth. “Don’t know if Tran here has told you, but I’m kind of king here. You a senior?”

“No a Junior, I’m 16. “She said.  
“I didn’t ask how old you were, only if you're a senior!”Luna sighed and said”Well that was fun, but I need to get to class.” as the bell rang, she walked away.

When Luna walked into the classroom, There was only one seat left next to Lucifer. How did he get there faster then she did?  
She walked to her seat and sat down not saying anything to Lucifer.

The teacher walked in and began teaching the class. When the class nearly was over, the teacher made an announcement “Class you will make an assignment in duo’s about the topic written on a piece of paper, that I will give to you. You will work with the person that you're sitting next to. No changing partners!”  
Luna sighed. The teacher walked around the class giving each table a piece of paper. When the teacher laid a piece of on your table, Lucifer grabbed it and opened it.

“Music.”  
“Do you have any ideas?” Luna asked.  
“no, we can talk about that later.” Lucifer said walking away.

( time skip)

Luna’s last period ended and she was walking to the exit. Until she heard someone say “Hey Luna, wait up.” She turned around to see Kevin.  
“hey”  
“How was your first day?” He asked.  
“Okay I guess, but I do need to work together with Lucifer on an assignment.” She said as she sighed.  
“How did that happen?” Kevin asked.  
“the teacher chose and were not allowed to change partners.” She said going through the doors. Luna saw that Sam and Dean were waiting for her.  
“I need to go, I will see you tomorrow.” After that Luna walked away and stepped into the car with Sam and Dean.


End file.
